There are kinds of showers with different water type, such as the bubble water and shower water. People choose the water type and consider the use characteristic of the water type and the water saving effect. To meet the needs of the user, the applicator applied for a utility model, which is announced in May 26, 2010 in the Chinese patent database namely an outlet mechanism of a sprayer with announcement number CN201482611U. The outlet mechanism of a sprayer is provided with spray water with water saving function, and it is very popular. However, as the spray water is formed from cylindered water and rotation water collision together, the power of the water graininess and the granularity sensation are weak, and the air is weak. So it needs further improvement.